A need exists for a system for operating single phase motors that is reliable and versatile, particularly when the motors are for air conditioning systems or other devices used in hospitals and critical care facilities.
A need exists for a system that has a bundled capacitor which is versatile and has low maintenance requirements.
A need exists for a system that has a bundled capacitor made from multiple capacitors connectable together to provide a selected capacitance value, which can still operate if one of the capacitors in the bundled capacitor fails to function.
The present invention meets these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.